The Thing I Hide from You
by dewinters
Summary: Jaebum mendatangi Jinyoung setelah lamarannya ditolak. Namun Jinyoung justru berkata "Aku.. Aku justru bersyukur kau ditolak." / Remake manga Daiji na Koto na no de, Nido oleh Kuroiwa Chihaya-sensei / BNior/JJ Project/Jaebum x Jinyoung / RnR please?


By: Chii

Remake manga Daiji na Koto na no de, Nido by Kuroiwa Chihaya

Pairing: BNior

Warnings: OOC, typo(s), DLDR!

.

.

.

Dak!

Bunyi gelas berbenturan dengan permukaan meja itu membuat Jinyoung sedikit berjengit karena terkejut. Sementara yang menjadi pelaku sudah sibuk menenangkan diri sebelum kembali berceloteh.

"Bisa-bisanya ia menolakku!" ujar Jaebum, namja yang menghentakkan gelas tadi, dengan nada tidak beraturan. Maklum saja, itu tadi gelas bir yang ketujuhnya.

Sementara Jinyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya kebingungan mencari cara untuk menghentikan sahabatnya itu. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapati Jaebum muncul di depan apartemennya dengan membawa beberapa botol atau kaleng bir.

"Hyung, sudah hentikan!" cegah Jinyoung ketika tangan Jaebum akan meraih kaleng bir yang baru.

Jaebum mengalihkan atensinya pada namja manis di sebelahnya itu. Sementara pikirannya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

" _Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

 _Wanita di hadapannya itu menatapnya heran. Gelas minuman di tangannya segera diletakkan di samping piring makanan yang telah bersih. "Menikah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_

 _Jaebum kini balik menatap heran. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"_

 _Helaan nafas terdengar. "Serius, Jaebum? Menikah? Aku tidak masalah kalau berkencan denganmu. Tapi kalau menikah, aku rasa tidak."_

 _Jaebum hendak melayangkan protes dan argumentasi, namun dipotong oleh kekasihnya itu. "Sungguh, apa kau bahkan mencintaiku?"_

 _Dalam hati Jaebum pun mengulang pertanyaan itu. Namun ia tidak tau apa jawabannya._

.

.

"Hyung?" Suara panggilan Jinyoung membuat Jaebum tersadar dari bayang-bayang kenangan buruk itu.

"Hibur aku Jinyoung..." ucap Jaebum sembari membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Silau lampu membuat Jaebum menaruh lengan tangan kanannya di atas mata.

"Aku.. Aku justru bersyukur kau ditolak..." ujar Jinyoung pelan, namun masih dapat ditangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Jaebum.

Jaebum menyingkirkan lengannya dan menatap Jinyoung heran.

"Karena itu berarti wanita itu tidak mencintaimu sungguh-sungguh. Hyung tidak akan bahagia jika memaksakan pernikahan pada wanita itu..." lanjut Jinyoung sembari menatap sahabat sejak SMA-nya itu.

"Begitukah?" gumam Jaebum, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari Jinyoung. Dalam hati Jaebum hanya bisa menerka-nerka alasan dibalik ekspresi sendu yang ditampilkan Jinyoung sekilas tadi.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan selama itu juga bayangan akan ekspresi Jinyoung tidak hilang dari kepalanya. Akhirnya Jaebum memutuskan untuk kembali bertamu ke apartemen Jinyoung yang berjarak hanya beberap blok dari apartemennya sendiri.

Begitu sampai di lorong apartemen Jinyoung, Jaebum melihat namja itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sontak ia segera berlari dan memanggil nama namja manis itu.

"Jae..Jaebum-hyung..." gumam Jinyoung takut.

Jaebum yang sudah berada di sebelah Jinyoung dan menyadari ada hal yang aneh. Sebuah luka terlihat di sudut kiri bibir Jinyoung. Pipi kiri Jinyoung juga terdapat bekas merah. Kacamata yang biasa Jinyoung pakai terlihat sedikit retak di salah satu lensanya. Mengamati sekilas wajah Jinyoung, Jaebum pun baru menyadari di beberapa bagian tubuh namja manis itu terdapat luka atau bekas memar.

"Jinyoung, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tuntut Jaebum. Pasalnya ia tau Jinyoung tidak akan membuka mulut jika tidak dipaksa.

Helaan nafas dari Jinyoung. "Sudahlah hyung. Tidak baik menimbulkan keributan malam-malam..." ujar Jinyoung sembari masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Jaebum berdecak kesal dan segera mengikuti langkah Jinyoung yang menuju dapur. "Apa karena pria itu lagi? Demi Tuhan, aku sudah bilang putuskan saja dengan pria yang selalu menyakitimu itu Jinyoung."

Jinyoung hanya mendengarkan protes Jaebum dalam diam. Ia sibuk mencari ice-pack untuk meredakan sakit di pipinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan bengkak.

"Kau mendengarku, Jinyoung? Atau bagimu, siapapun bisa? Asal mereka sama sepertimu, tidak akan jadi masalah begitu?!"

 _Plak!_

Begitu perkataan Jaebum selesai, sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan oleh Jinyoung.

"Pergilah, hyung!" bentak Jinyoung. Bulir air mata sudah terbentuk di kedua sudut matanya, mengancam akan turun sewaktu-waktu.

"Maaf, Jinyoung. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Pergi!" potong Jinyoung sebelum Jaebum menyelesaikan permohonan maafnya.

Jaebum mendesah pasrah dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen Jinyoung, meninggalkan namja manis itu terisak di dapur.

.

.

.

" _Eh?"_

 _Tatapan sendu dan senyum yang tidak mencapai mata. "Apa hyung merasa jijik padaku?"_

 _Jaebum menggeleng pelan. "Itu keputusanmu jika kau memang menyukai namja. Aku tidak akan menghakimi dirimu."_

" _Benarkah? Hyung tenang saja. Karena hyung bukanlah tipeku."_

 _Jaebum hanya menatap namja di hadapannya itu, tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan atas pernyataan itu._

.

.

.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di cafe itu. Jinyoung segera turun dari panggung dan kembali menggunakan celemek khusus pegawai.

"Nyanyian Jinyoung-hyung memang yang terbaik!" puji namja di sebelah Jinyoung.

Senyuman tersampir di bibir Jinyoung. "Gomawo, Youngjae..." ucap Jinyoung sembari tersenyum. Ia segera kembali memakai kacamata yang biasa ia lepas ketika tampil.

"Tapi mengapa hyung memilih lagu sedih akhir-akhir ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya BamBam yang baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan pesanan.

"Ani. Hanya sedang ingin saja..." bantah Jinyoung cepat.

"Hmm. Apa berhubungan dengan Jaebum-hyung?" tebak Youngjae.

Gerakan tangan Jinyoung yang mengelap meja counter terhenti. Mata Jinyoung segera melirik dua dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Benar kan? Ya ampun, kasihan sekali Jinyoung-hyung..." ujar Youngjae.

Bambam mengangguk setuju. "Cepat katakan perasaanmu padanya, hyung!"

"Ish, kalian ini!" ujar Jinyoung kesal. Cepat-cepat ia membersihkan meja counter dan kembali ke dapur. "Aku mau buang sampah dulu..." ucapnya pada dua orang teman baik sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Jinyoung segera menuju dapur di kafe ini. Meskipun kafe tempatnya bekerja ini tidak terlalu luas, namun sangat nyaman bagi pengunjung dan selalu ramai oleh pelanggan. Karena itulah Jinyoung sangat betah bekerja di sini. Sesekali ia juga tampil untuk menyanyi menghibur pengunjung untuk mendapatkan gaji lebih.

Dengan sekantung besar sampah di tangannya, Jinyoung segera keluar melalui pintu belakang kafe. Ia berjalan menuju kontainer sampah yang digunakan deretan toko di sekitar kafe, lalu membuang sampah itu sesuai jenisnya.

"Jinyoung." Suara panggilan akan namanya membuat Jinyoung kaget. Terlebih suara itu sangat familiar. Ia segera berbalik dan mendapati namja yang sudah menyakitinya itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Baru saja Jinyoung ingin berlari, tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicengkram erat oleh namja itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja punggung Jinyoung sudah berbenturan dengan dinding.

"Kau! Kenapa tidak membalas sms atau mengangkat telponku?!"

"Kita sudah putus! Jadi aku tidak lagi harus selalu mematuhi keiinginanmu!"

"Kau!" Namja di hadapan Jinyoung langsung melayangkan tamparan pada Jinyoung, menimbulkan suara yang keras dan bekas merah di pipi Jinyoung.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Mark datang dengan Youngjae. Youngjae segera menuju arahnya dan menariknya ke ruang pegawai di kafe, membiarkan Mark melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan mantan kekasih Jinyoung dengan kemampuan material arts-nya.

.

.

.

"Kau ini! Makanya dulu aku tidak setuju kau berpacaran dengannya! Lihat sekarang!" Mark yang biasanya hanya diam kini mengoceh panjang lebar.

Sementara Jinyoung hanya menundukkan kepalanya penuh rasa bersalah. Youngjae di samping Jinyoung pelan-pelan memasangkan plester ke pipi Jinyoung yang terlihat merah seperti memar. Bambam sibuk melayani pelanggan yang baru datang.

"Mianhae, hyung..." ucap Jinyoung pelan.

"Hukuman!"

"Eh?" gumam Jinyoung bingung.

.

.

Jinyoung mem-pout-kan bibirnya begitu Mark menghukumnya. Youngjae yang berpihak pada Mark dengan senang hati membantu Jinyoung dihukum. Dan kini Jinyoung berakhir dengan wig, lensa kontak, dan make-up, terlihat sangat cantik dan manis di saat bersamaan. Hampir-hampir seperti yeoja malah.

"Tenanglah. Toh cuma sampai kafe tutup, yang berarti hanya satu jam lagi..." ujar BamBam berusaha menyemangati Jinhae, nama yang diberikan untuk Jinyoung saat ini oleh Mark.

Jinyoung hanya mendelik tajam pada BamBam yang sama sekali tidak membantunya, membuat namja Thailand itu mengambil langkah menjauh. Jinyoung menghela nafasnya, kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke kasir begitu mendengar lonceng pintu berbunyi.

"Selamat datang. Ingin memesan apa?" sapa Jinyoung ramah sambil mengatur mesin kasir untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Jinyoung?"

Suara itu membuat Jinyoung membeku dan menatap pembeli di hadapannya. Jaebum berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Oh, Jaebum! Lama tidak melihatmu ke sini!" sapa Mark yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Jinyoung yang masih terdiam.

"Hyung! Aku banyak kerjaan akhir-akhir ini..." sapa Jaebum balik, kemudian kembali menatap lekat Jinyoung.

"Ini Jinhae, pekerja magang. Mungkin kau jarang melihatnya..." jelas Mark begitu melihat tatapan Jaebum.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku memang tidak pernah melihatnya. Di mana Jinyoung?" tanya Jaebum.

"Dia sudah pulang sore tadi..." jawab Mark. "Ah. Meski kau tidak tau, tapi Jinhae sering memperhatikanmu jika ke kafe ini loh~" lanjut Mark kemudian berlalu ke ruang pegawai.

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati pada Mark. Perlahan ia mencoba tersenyum dan kembali menatap Jaebum. "Jadi, mau pesan apa?" tanya Jinyoung ulang.

"Americano, no sugar. Dan waktumu setelah kafe ini tutup?"

"Tiga ribu won..." ucap Jinyoung.

Jaebum segera memberikan uang pada Jinyoung.

"Ini kembaliannya. Mohon tunggu sebentar..." ucap Jinyoung lagi.

Jaebum hanya tersenyum.

"Dan aku pulang sejam lagi..." tambah Jinyoung sebelum Jaebum pergi menuju meja dekat jendela.

.

.

Jaebum benar-benar menunggu Jinyoung hingga pulang. Mark dengan semangat menyuruhnya segera pergi bersama Jaebum, mengizinkannya absen untuk menutup kafe hari ini.

"Kau sudah makan, Jinhae-ssi?" tanya Jaebum.

Jinyoung hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan dulu..." putus Jaebum sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Jinyoung, membawanya menuju salah satu restoran yang masih buka.

.

.

Setelah makan malam dan menonton film di bioskop, akhirnya Jinyoung sampai di apartemen Jaebum. Jaebum menawarinya untuk menginap, karena sudah hampir tengah malam. Jinyoung sedikit berbohong bahwa ia harus naik kereta untuk bisa sampai di rumah.

"Masuklah. Maaf berantakan, Jinhae..." ujar Jaebum sambil menyalakan lampu di apartemennya.

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk. Matanya menelusuri apartemen Jaebum yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia ke sini, yaitu saat Jaebum sakit dan menelponnya untuk membelikan obat setelah selesai bekerja di kafe. Memang sangat jarang Jinyoung ke apartemen Jaebum, yang ada adalah sebaliknya.

Jinyoung mengikuti Jaebum ke ruang tengah apartemen ini dan meletakkan tasnya. Begitu selesai, tiba-tiba saja Jaebum menariknya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman, Jinyoung sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Namun ciuman yang ini terasa sangat manis, membuatnya enggan memisahkan bibirnya dengan namja di hadapannya ini.

Akhirnya ciuman itu diakhiri oleh Jaebum, setelah keduanya merasa kehabisan nafas. Jinyoung hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Jaebum.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ke semua namja yang kau temui?"

Jinyoung terenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia segera menatap Jaebum dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Jaebum lagi.

"Karena aku menyukaimu..." jawab Jinyoung pelan, kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening sejenak.

"Pabbo-ya. Kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku langsung, Jinyoung-ah..." ucap Jaebum sembari menarik rambut palsu yang menutupi rambut asli namja itu.

Jinyoung segera menatap Jaebum tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang begitu menyadari selama ini Jaebum tau kalau dirinya adalah Jinyoung, bukan Jinhae seperti yang dikenalkan oleh Mark.

"Ani. Aku juga bodoh karena selama ini tidak menyadari arti senyum dan perasaanmu, Jinyoung..." lanjut Jaebum sembari menarik tubuh Jinyoung ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jinyoung hanya menggeleng pelan di pelukan Jaebum. Bulir air mata berkumpul di kedua ujung matanya. Begitu Jaebum mengatakan sesuatu di telinganya, air mata itu meluncur turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Saranghae."

.

.

.

The end

A/N: Chii datang dengan ff BNior aka JJ Project. Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis OTP Chii di GOT7 ini. Semangat langsung naik waktu denger lagu Fly.

Cerita ini Chii persembahkan spesial untuk jiraniatriana yang juga suka sama ni couple. Maaf baru bisa memenuhi request-mu ya. Semoga suka.

Dan fanfic ini remake dari manga Daiji na Koto na no de, Nido oleh Kuroiwa Chihaya-sensei. Bagi yang belum cukup umur harap jangan baca itu manga ya!

Last, mind to review?


End file.
